starwarsreduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Force Destruction
Force Destruction was a Force Power only obtainable through the Dark Side of the Force! Description “..Let me show you the power of hatred!" ―Jerec Force Destruction was a dark side Force power used by Sith and Dark Jedi, allowing them to create a massive energy field and throw it in any direction. When used, a massive amount of energy was stored up within the user, drawn from the dark side of the Force, and with incredible concentration, the energy could be discharged using the user's own body as a conduit. Usually fired through the arm or hand, it could blast a large radius vaporizing anyone who got too close to it. Even those who escaped direct contact with the blast would be pushed asunder by the power's backlash. Using Force Destruction was a very exhausting power requiring a great deal of focus and concentration and could only be used a few times without requiring the user to rest! Game Mechanics Primary Characters All primary characters (PC's) in the game, aligned with the Sith Hegemony, will be able to learn Force Destruction with the purchase of a Force power Holocron once they have obtained the rank of Sith Master! Non-Primary Characters No non-primary characters (NPC's) in the game will be able to learn Force Destruction as the power is only acquirable at a level which these characters may never obtain! Use In Topic Using Force Destruction in topic will require certain posting guidlines and will require multiple posts to accomplish. * Post gathering energy for the blast! * Post the use of the power! * Post the recharge of your Force Powers! Now you must recharge before using it again. After the use you will have to have to wait one post before using it again. After the second time, you will have a two post delay to recharge. This will continue incrementally with each use of the power wears you out more. You may not use this power more than five times per topic. In topic Save As you move up in rank you become more proficient with your Force Powers so, in the instance of Force Destruction, you acquired the power with the rank of Sith Master, therefore moving up to Sith Lord lessens your "recharge lag" by one post. This means that if your normal lag time is 1+2+3+4+5, then when you rank up to Sith Lord your new lag time would be 0+1+2+3+4, and moving up to Dark Lord would change it to 0+0+1+2+3. As you can see, by learning a power at Sith Master and moving up to Dark Lord you have earned the ability to use this power two times back-to-back with no drain to your energy and as soon as you enter a topic. "Did I" Questioning Using any Force Power in topic may require asking a "Did I?" at the end of your post, particularly if it effects another Primary Character. If you have any doubt about whether or not you need to ask a "Did I?" then you should probably ask one! Category:Combat Forms & Force Powers